


Milk

by EmeraldTrident



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cum drinking, Daddy Kink, Face Slapping, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Milking, Praise Kink, Slight feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTrident/pseuds/EmeraldTrident
Summary: Hannibal milks Mason like a cow





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gross I’m sorry.

Mason wriggled across Hannibal’s firm lap as the elder man had him pinned down with his right arm. Mason was fully dressed from the waist up but his pants were pooled around his kicking ankles. Hannibal’s other hand was occupied, wrapped firmly around Mason’s half hard cock teasing the head with delicate swipes of his index finger.

 

“You’re such a pain,” Hannibal said with a sigh. “Will you stay still or do I have to tie you to the chair?”

 

Mason had the current treatment coming with his mouthy attitude and backtalk and condescending sneer. However, as defiant and rude Mason was Hannibal was not ignorant to the spark of want in his eye. He was keen on teaching the younger a lesson.

 

“Please,” Mason said trying to get away from Hannibal’s soft circles on his urethra. He was nervous he would come all over Hannibal’s leg if he didn’t stop.

 

“Please what?”

 

“Please don’t make me...” Mason said, the globes of his bare bottom flushed not from being hit but with embarrassment.

 

“Are you worried you’ll make a mess?”

 

Mason nodded.

 

“You needn’t worry about that,” Hannibal said. “Papa wants you to make a mess.”

 

Mason gasped and bucked forward, his cock nearly sliding out of Hannibal’s grasp but he encircled it again, tighter than before.

 

“Oh you like that?” Hannibal said. “Like me referring to myself as ‘Papa’?” He cooed.

 

Mason made a breathy sound and Hannibal’s finger was sliding smoother across the head now with the added pre-come leaking. His cock was now at full hardness, throbbing in his therapist’s tight grip.

 

“Papa wants you to make a mess of yourself,” Hannibal whispered in Mason’s ear gently yanking down on Mason’s cock again and again as if he was milking a cow. “Make some milk for me, baby. Papa wants all your milk.”

 

Mason was bucking and whimpering as Hannibal continued to pull down on his figurative udder. When Hannibal deemed that Mason was close he reached for a glass on his side table and placed it underneath the head with his other hand, continuing to pin him down with his elbow.

 

“That’s right. C’mon, baby boy. Make milk for Papa. That’s it. That’s right.”

 

Mason whined and his hips stilled before they were thrusting forward again and again as he was coming into the glass held underneath him. Hannibal milked through the brat’s aftershocks making him wiggle and try to escape. “Good,” Hannibal praised. Once no more liquid came he let up on Mason’s back allowing him to fall to the floor in a loud thump.

 

“Sit up,” Hannibal demanded. “On your knees.”

 

Mason’s face was against the cherry wood of the office, his breath still erratic.

 

Hannibal kicked his side gently. “Now!”

 

Mason obliged and sat up on his knees, his eyes still closed behind his askew glasses, his pants still around his ankles. Once he opened his eyes he saw what Hannibal was holding out to him; a martini glass with his come in it.

 

“Drink,” Hannibal said.

 

Mason shook his head looking from Hannibal back to the glass. Hannibal raised his other hand and smacked Mason hard across the face.

 

“I said....drink.”

 

Mason tentatively grabbed the glass and put it to his lips, a grimace on his face and his eyes closed. “Look at me,” Hannibal said. He looked up at Hannibal, his blue eyes brimmed with tears from the hit as he downed the glass of come, wiping his mouth with his sleeve when he was finished.

 

“That’s a good girl.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You read it. Now you’re gross too.


End file.
